Money Making
Money Making Making money in RX is important, it allows you to buy better armours and weapons, and fund expensive or slow skills. Making money is split into 3 areas: *Skilling *Killing *Luck Skilling is obvious - using skills in order to gain GP, using gathering skills to get items and then selling them off to players or the general store, or using Artisan skills such as Herblore and Smithing to create items that you sell off. Killing is the second obvious one, killing monsters and players in order to make money. Killing boss monsters, high risk staking/pking are the activites with the most return, however have a risk of death, resulting in you actually losing money instead of gaining. A common way of making money is doing slayer, selling off the expensive drops and spending slayer points on Whips, Furies, Dragon Boots Etc. Luck is the third, and seeing as some people's bank is mainly comprised of money gained this method, it seem legitimate. Luck is anything that soley relies luck, for example, merchanting - buying things for a lower price, then selling then for higher. Also give-aways and drop parties - people can make huge amounts of money or gain powerful items for almost no effort at all. Dicing would also go under lucking, as it is betting, hence it all depends on luck. Skilling Thieving Thiving is an easy way to make money, while training a reletively slow skill. There are two main ways of earn ing money from Thieving, either Stalls or NPCS. To get to the Thieving area, go to you spellbook and click on the "More Skilling..." teleport, then select "Fletching and Thieving", and then "Thieving". NPCS *Man **200gp/Pickpocket **Can be done by Level 1 Thieving *Al Karid Warrior **500gp/Pickpocket **Requires Level 25 Thieving *Guard **1,000gp/Pickpocket **Requires 40 Thieving *Knight of Ardougne **1,500gp/Pickpocket **Requires 55 Thieving *Paladin **2,000gp/Pickpocket **Requires 70 Thieving *Hero **3,0000gp/Pickpocket **Requires 80 Thieving Stalls *Crafting Stall **Uncut Opal - 5,000gp **Requires 30 Thieving *Food Stall **Swordfish - 7,500gp **Requires 45 Thieving *General Stall **Diamond Amulet - 10,000gp **Requires 60 Thieving *Magic Stall **Orb of Life - 20,000gp **Requires 80 Thieving *Scimitar Stall **Red Topaz - 25,000gp **Requires 95 Thieving Crafting Crafting is easy - pick and spin flax (30 should do) until 20 Crafting, then buy a Chisel to use on gems. Cutting the gems turns them into enchanted amulets of their type, the amulets sell to general stores for more than what the gems cost, creating profit. Get to the Crafting area by going to your spellbook, clicking "Skill Teleport", selecting "Crafting and Hunter", and then selecting "Crafting". Here are the gems as follows: *Sapphires ** Requires 20 Crafting **500gp profit/gem crafted *Emeralds **Requires 27 Crafting **450gp profit/gem crafted *Rubies **Requires 34 Crafting **1,000gp profit/gem crafted *Diamonds **Requires 43 Crafting **750gp profit/gem crafted *Dragonstones **Requires 55 Crafting **3,500gp profit/gem crafted Killing Slayer Slayer is perhaps one of the easiest ways of making money in RX. Starting with level 60+ in the skills which you combat style uses is reccommended before you start slayer. The whole point of slayer is getting an assigned amount of certain monsters to kill, some of these potentially giving rare drops. To get a slayer assignment, talk to "Kuradel" at the Home area and ask for one, alternatevly you can buy a Slayer Gem from Kuradel and get an assignment from the Slayer Gem, which can be done from anywhere. You can also make money from the Slayer Points that you gain after completing tasks, 3 for an Easy task, 5 for a Medium task, 7 for a Hard task and 10 for a Elite task. These points can buy items such as Furies and Abyssal Whips. Here is a list of items you may find yourself seeing on the road to 99 Slayer: *Full Dragon (or) & (sp) - Red Dragons *Dragon Chainbody - Dust Devils *Dragon Platelegs/Plateskirt - Iron & Steel Dragons *Dragon Full Helm - King Black Dragon (counted as a Black Dragons) *Dragonic Visage - Iron Dragons, Steel Dragons and Black Dragons *Dragon Boots - Nechryael, Strykewyrms, Slayer Points (45) *Abyssal Whip - Abyssal Demons, Slayer Points (50) *Dark Bow - Dark Beasts *Hexcrest & Focus Sight - Strykewyrms *Fremennick Rings (i) - Dagannoth Kings *Fury - Slayer Points (60), Strykewyrms *Staff of Light - Ice Strykewyrms *All Spirit Shields - Corperal Beast Credits/Sources Whitey - For a great Thieving Guide. Ent - For giving me more info on slayer drops.